


Reception

by destiel_love_1999



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_love_1999/pseuds/destiel_love_1999
Summary: Sonny surprises Will with the reception they never had.





	Reception

Will walked into he and Sonny's new apartment with a smile on his face, hoping to see his husband. His smile quickly faded when he saw the apartment was empty. 

He put his bag down on the desk and went to his room to grab clothes to put on after taking a shower. He looked on the bed and saw note with a tux bag on the bed. 

ᏢᏌᎢ ᎢᎻᏆᏚ ᎾN ᎪNᎠ ᎷᎬᎬᎢ ᎷᎬ ᎪᎢ ᎠᎾᏌᏩ'Ꮪ ᏢᏞᎪᏟᎬ. ~ᏚᎾNNY. XᎾXᎾ. 

He cocked an eyebrow and threw the note back on the bed, shrugging it off and hoped in the shower. After his shower, he put the tux on like his husband had requested and made his way to Doug's Place. 

~~~~

Sonny paced around the restaurant, surrounded by his closest friends and family, anxiously waiting for his husband to arrive. 

"Sonny are you okay?" Sami asked. 

"Yeah. I just want this to be perfect. This is the reception we never had and you and Lucas are here to surprise him. And it's also the one year anniversary of him getting his getting his memory back. I just need this to be perfect." 

"I know, honey. And it will be. He's gonna love it." Sami replied. 

"I hope so." Sonny replied, sighing. 

~~~~

Will walked up to the doors and saw a sign outside. 

ᏟᏞᎾᏚᎬᎠ FᎾᎡ Ꭺ ᏢᎡᏆᏙᎪᎢᎬ ᎬᏙᎬNᎢ. 

"What is he up to?" Will questioned out loud.... 

~~~~

"He's here. He's here." Sami whisper-yelled. 

The doors opened and Will walked in. 

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled out and a smile broke out on Will's face. 

"What is this? What's everyone doing here?" He questioned, still smiling. 

"Well, it's the reception we never had slash the one year celebration of you getting your memory back." Sonny stepped out from the crowd of people. "Surprised?"

"Very. I thought I told you I don't like parties and I don't like surprises. So this is a double dose of awkward. I'm kidding. This is perfect." Will answered, laughing at the statement. 

"You did. But, I don't really care because we have a lot to celebrate." 

"Yes, we do." Will leaned in and pecked Sonny's lips, smiling when they broke apart. 

~~~~

An hour into the party, and everyone was having a great time. Especially Will and Sonny. They had spent some of the time talking and some of it dancing, which is what they were doing right now, just enjoying each other's company. Completely in their own world. 

"Can I interrupt boys?" Sami questioned, smiling at the boys. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna go find my parents." Sonny, said pecking Will's cheek. 

"Okay. Hey mom, what's up?" 

"What? I can't dance with my son?" 

Will laughed. 

"Of course you can." 

"Good. So how's everything? How's married life? How's the apartment?" 

"Everything is really good. Married life is amazing, enjoying every minute we can with Ari and alone time when she goes to Gabi's." 

"That's good. So you're happy?"

"Very. Never been happier. Except for the day Ari was born of course." Will smiled, looking to Sonny,who saw him and smiled right back. 

~~~~

"Excuse me everyone. I have a few words for Will and Sonny." Marlena announced, tapping her glass. "I have had the great joy and pleasure of watching Will and Sonny fall in love. You two have been thrown through the ringer and are stronger because of it. You have over come blackmail, death, amnesia and a brain tumor. May your love ever grow. I love you." 

"Alright my turn." Chad rushed to the center of the room, pulling out a piece of paper. "Oh my Sonny bunny-"

"Really Chad?" Sonny questioned, interrupting him. Chad just stared at him and smiled. 

"Oh, my Sonny bunny I love you so I can't believe I lost you to Will. Our relationship is a way better love story." Chad laughed. "I'm just kidding. You and Will have a love that will last a lifetime. Have fun together. Be nice to each other. Support eachother. But most of all love each other. To Will and Sonny!"

"To Will and Sonny!" Everyone cheered, clanking their glasses together. 

"Now if the grooms can make their way to the dance floor for the their first dance." Announced the DJ. 

Will put one hand on Sonny's shoulder and the other in his hand. Sonny put his hand in Will's hand and the other on his hip, pulling him close and then resting his hand on Will's lower back. They swayed back and forth along with the music playing in the background.

Sonny looked into Will's ocean blue eyes, watching every wrinkle appear as Will smiled. 

"I love seeing that smile." Sonny whispered so only Will could hear him. 

"Well, I have a lot to smile about. I've had my memory back for a year. I'm married to the man I love. I have amazing friends and family here supporting us. And we have our amazing daughter who is so happy we are together again." Just as Will said that, he felt little arms wrap around his leg. 

Looking down, he laughed. 

"Hey Ari." Will bent down and picked her up. 

"Sorry guys, I tried to keep her at the table but I turned away and she ran." Gabi explained. 

"Don't worry about it. She can stay and dance." Sonny smiled. 

"Okay. Well have fun." Gabi walked away, leaving the two alone with their daughter. 

"I love you daddies." 

"We love you too." Ari wrapped her arms around their necks and finished dancing to the song together. Then Baby shark came on. 

"Let me down! Let me down!" Ari exclaimed, almost falling out of Will's arms. 

"Okay, okay." The couple couldn't help but giggle at the enthusiasm Ari had doing the dances to the song. 

"We have the best and most amusing daughter in the world." Sonny stated. 

"Truer words have never been spoken. But I wouldn't have her any other way." 

"Me neither. Let's go dance with her. Since we know the dances to it." They ran over to her and started dancing along, so did half of their family there since Ari played the song so much, they picked up on the dances thanks to her. 

While dancing, Will thought about how lucky he was. Married to the love of his life, and being able to raise their daughter together, along with Gabi. 

Will knew he didn't want to be anywhere else. And neither did Sonny


End file.
